


Mom is calling...

by joeymoey



Series: Someone is Trying to Contact... Series [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeymoey/pseuds/joeymoey
Summary: The sequel to Maximum is typing. Set in Kate's POV and follow her on the day everything seemed so bleak. Rated T for language and one nsfw-ish scene. TW: there is homophobia and hateful slurs. Do not click if you are affected by it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This continues right before Max arrives to her dorm room. This is all in Kate's first person point of view and her sudden realization. This is super quick and only a oneshot.  
> TW: Homophobia: f slur  
> If there are any comments, I will reply back!  
> Enjoy.

 

Maybe I was too confident.

I must have simply blanked out on my family whenever they spoke about homosexuality and the LGBT community. I could have just turned a blind eye, because I disagreed with them with all I've got. But, now with Max finally in my life, I couldn't ignore it.

I told her I had a headache before she left. It has been fifteen minutes since she left. My throat felt tight and my head did feel dizzy, truthfully. Not because I became sick from weather or allergies, but just… confused.

The door creaks open, softly and obviously trying to be as discreet as possible. It was Max; she was as graceful as a deer on ice.

"Kate?" She whispered. I loved her voice. She sounded so sweet, yet so cutely awkward.

"Yes?" I replied to let her know I'm awake.

"Good morning," Max then closed the door behind her, "How are you?"

She moves my bangs and plants the most gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I'm fine." I respond. I faintly smiled at her.

"Are you going to stay in here for the whole day?" She sat down at her desk, looking away from me to look at her laptop.

"It's a possibility. I might walk outside for a bit, if I'm up for it. Can I let you know if I do that? I would need your number for that."

"Oh, yeah! Of course," Max quickly got out of her seat and took her phone out, "I should have asked for it when you kissed me."

"Wouldn't want to ruin the moment," I weakly chuckled.

"Are you okay? Did you actually sleep last night?"

"I got enough sleep."

"Kate, you need more rest with a headache."

"I know, but I don't feel tired."

We exchanged our numbers, placing each other's names with hearts next to them.

"But, get some more rest, okay?" She kisses me again. If she's any sweeter, I think my teeth will fall out.

"I'll text you later." She says before opening the door. I waved my hand "goodbye" and she left as she waved back.

I still felt dizzy. I spent a few minutes in her room, looking through my phone and even trying to get more sleep, but I felt worse. I decided to get on Max's laptop, left on sleep, but I only watched half a movie. There was nothing that helped.

I decided that I needed to get out. I fixed her bed so it didn't look so disheveled.

I had to grab some more clothes; there was something telling me to just wear Max's clothes. I looked through her closet next to her door; a gray jacket caught my eye first.

Max only ever wore that jacket, except apparently today, wearing a blue flannel instead.

I couldn't help but grab it and wear it myself. It was so warm and smelled like tree bark. I wore my skirt and shoes that I left in her room, but her black shirt and gray jacket were mine now. I had put my hair up and I left, locking it.

I went into my room again, still dark and how I left it, but all I wanted was my toiletries.

I left the dorms after, thankfully without running into anyone, but as I crossed the grass, I saw Dana. She saw me already and I knew I couldn't escape.

"Kate!" She called out.

"Good morning, Dana." I greeted as she came up to me.

"Hey, Max told me you were sick. What are you doing out here?" Dana placed her hand on her hip. There was a deep concern in her eyes. I could barely look.

"I needed some air. I couldn't sleep," I gripped Max's jacket, "I already text her about leaving for a moment."

Dana raised her eyebrow at me, but then gives a gentle smile, "I know about you guys, too. So, don't you worry."

"That's great to hear." I felt better. Then again, Dana was with Juliet, so it was expected.

"Well, I need to go," I continued, walking around her, "I have to go get some food."

"No problem, see you around!"

My heart was about to jump out of my chest. I took my phone out, ready to text Max about where I was going.

_Me: I'm going out to get some fresh air._

I can finally talk to her on the go. It was something I dreamed about, back when I didn't know who she was. I was able to talk to her everywhere and feel my lips become into a smile that I try to hide, yet I will become so distracted.

I felt the vibration in my jacket. Multiple one.

_Max_ ❤: _Alright, be careful out there. I'm with Chloe and Rachel._

_Max_ ❤:  _Let me know if you need anything. Love you._

_Max_ ❤ _: I MEAN LIKE YOU. (^^")_

I had to hold back my laughter. It was probably a habit.

_I will. Like you too. xoxoxo_

I was pleased with that and continued on my way. There were a few students outside still, but some slept on the grass and a group of boys doing their tricks on skateboards. To be frank, I did not know what I wanted to do while I'm out. I wish to speak to someone, but who do I go to?

I found myself at the bus stop, not sure I got there, waiting to get to my unknown destination. I wanted to text her more. I felt my fingers tapping and wiggling around, wanting to grab it again to keep the conversation going.

I grasp it; I tried to think of anything to text her. You'd think spending so much time texting, you never stop running out of things to say. But, there was nothing coming to mind.

_Me: Is there something you want to do later?_

A small date would be nice, maybe get my mind off things. Then again, me being outside is supposed to get my mind off things.

_Max_ ❤:  _Do you have something in mind? :)_

I felt giddy at the thought. More movies, more food, more... kissing. I  _cannot_ word it that way.

_Me: I was thinking some movies. I want more quality time with you._

The bus arrives. I paid my bus fare and just headed somewhere, who knows where.

_Max_ ❤:  _I would love to._

I sat against the window, watching the school pass me by.

_Me: Food is on me tonight._

I watched the ocean and the pier go by. It was a strange feeling to feel so whole in an empty bus.

Suddenly, Max was calling me. I considered letting it go to voicemail.

"Hello?" I decided to answer.

"Hi Kate, are you just going to walk around?"

"... Yeah," I eyed the worn seats and gray metal roof, "I tried to sleep. It did more harm than good."

"Aw. When I'm done with class today, we'll watch some movies and eat plenty of food to make you feel better. It's way early, so I'm with Chloe and Rachel at the Two Whales."

"That's good-"

In the background on Max's side, "Hey Kate, Max loves you!"

"Chloe, please!" Max sounded embarrassed.

I felt my cheeks burn.

"I'm sorry, Kate."

"It's fine."

It was silent. Even this, I was comfortable. Holding the phone against my cheek, knowing she was on the other side, it felt nice.

"Is there something you want to say?" Max asked.

I let out the breath I've been holding. Now wasn't a good time to. I desperately wanted to.

"Maybe later, okay?" I said, finally.

She was silent on the other side. I gulped; my throat was dry.

"I'm always here to listen. Let me know when you're ready. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. See you then."

* * *

Halfway through the travel, that's when I truly started to think.

My mother was very vocal about her distaste for gay people and my dad had only agreed. My sisters looked at them with curious eyes, especially my youngest sister, but I couldn't tell their opinions. I gripped the end of my skirt. The last thing I ever thought about was getting disowned by my family. Now, it was a huge possibility. I couldn't begin to say what my thoughts were. I was so afraid. But, I felt brave, somehow. I had her by my side, but I always held my family close and dear to me.

I stare out, watching the trees and clouds pass by, as I went back and forth on these emotions.

I get another text on my phone.

I expected it to be Max. She was so worried about me.

To my surprise, it wasn't.

It was Warren. I only even text him when we have assignments together and vice versa.

_Warren: Hey Kate, did you see what was on the bulletin?_

Which one? School? Online?

_Me: What's on it?_

My pulse was abnormally fast; it's never been like this.

What I got back was a picture.

My breath was caught in my throat. It took up half the bulletin board, a poster with me and Max on it from our date at the cafe. He sent more pictures, of us outside holding hands and inside together.

_Warren: There are more around the school and on the school website. I saw Chloe and Rachel taking them down. I don't know where Max is._

_Me: Can you take the online ones down?_

I knew I had to leave. The bus stops. Two more passages get on.

_Warren: I'll try my best!_

I tapped my finger on the screen.

_Me: Are you okay with us being together?_

I don't know what possessed me to ask such a question.

I waited for Max to text. His text scared me; she seemed to disappear after our call.

I decided to call her first.

It rang and it rang and it rang. Nothing.

I check Warren's text.

_Warren: Of course! I just wish I didn't find out like this._

_Me: Thanks Warren. You're the best._

I smiled slightly at that, but it was unsettling. Someone took their time out to follow us around and take pictures of us all day. I can't think of anyone who would do that.

_Me: Can you also figure out who did this?_

I had to ask Warren. But I can guess that Rachel and Chloe either are finding or did find the culprit.

_Warren: You can count on me!_

The bus stops again. I decide to get off here.

I ended up in a very small town, where it was only a gas station and one diner from the looks of it. There was a cracked and dull gray street, The town was probably a few miles out.

I feel my phone vibrate.

I check the caller ID. I took a few deep breaths. I see "Mom" on the screen and it could only mean one thing.

My hand shook as I choose to answer it. I swipe it quickly.

"Hello?" I held my phone an inch away from my ear.

"Katie?"

"Lynn?" I was surprised to hear her voice on the other side. "Why are you calling from mom's phone?"

Lynn is my little sister. I felt warm again hearing her.

"I wanted to call you earlier! But, I dunno if there was something wrong or not."

Maybe she noticed how uncomfortable I was after all?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lynn. I hope I didn't scare you too much."

"You're the one that looked scared. When we were leaving, you couldn't look at us."

"I... I was scared. I still am. I don't like the things mom says."

"Me too. I listened, but I don't really get it."

"Are you with her? Or dad?"

"No, mom is cooking right now and dad and sis went out."

"So you just took mom's phone?"

"... Maybe."

I laughed. I waited for her to say anything. I can hear nothing, except for a little breathing. She must be moving around so she can't be heard.

"Do you like girls, Katie?"

I let out a sigh. It was a relief that the tone of her voice was calm. But, she was a sweet soul, I trusted her.

"Don't tell mom, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me. Mom is calling, I have to go, love you!"

"Love you too!"

That's one person in my life that is okay with it.

_Warren: I got the pictures from the school website down._

_Warren: I met with Chloe about the pictures. She was pretty pissed._

_Warren: She said most of them are down. We haven't found the person yet._

_Warren: Or Max._

I was getting worried about her.

I called her again.

It continues to ring and ring, yet still no answer.

_Me: Do you have Chloe or Rachel's numbers?_

It was a try, at least.

_Warren: I'll ask for you._

I decided to stay at the bus stop. I was too anxious to eat at the moment.

I get another call. It was from an unknown number, but I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kate, it's Rachel. Where are you?"

Despite all the times Rachel told me to call her, I never had her number.

"I went out. I took a bus and ended up in another town."

"Holy crap, Kate. Did you leave because you saw the posters?"

"I left way before I knew they were there. Are they all down?"

"We're still looking," she sounded out of breath, "But, I think we have ninety percent of them. I found Max, too. She confronted Victoria."

Victoria was very popular among the student body and she made it crystal clear that she was wealthy. She's beautiful, but her personality was aggressive and didn't like anyone. Especially me.

"Is she okay?"

"She was scratched up on her face a little, but she's fine."

I had to get home now.

"I have to go, Rachel. I need to get back."

"See you later, bye."

I hang up only to be called by someone else. It was mom again. I was cautious, because it could be her instead of Lynn this time.

I swiped it quickly again, but I stayed silent. I held it an inch away again.

"Kate Beverly Marsh, you need to come home now." Her voice could cut through air.

"Mom, I can expla-"

"Come. Home. Now." Her emphasized "now" sounded like it went through her teeth.

"Mom-"

"Kate, come home!" She demanded once more. "Now!"

I murmured out an "okay." I hang up. I watch the bus drive up to my stop.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked. I finally had Max on the phone.

"I had a bloody nose and some scratches on my face, but I'm fine." She adds a giggle at the end of her sentence.

"I'll take care of you later. You're not mad that I left somewhere?"

"Nope, I wish I did, too. Are  _you_ going to be okay?"

"... I'm not sure right now. I'll be going back to school after, so..."

"I'm going to be here, okay?"

"I'm here at my stop. I... I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Bye."

I get off the bus, it was cloudy outside and it looked ready to rain.

I put my hood on and zipped it all the way up; it was like Max was here. My house was a lot further than I realized as I watched every passing store, church, and tree.

My house was a simple, white picket fence, green grass, and the beige single story, which was wide and had a slightly high roof for snow.

I gulped, everything in my body felt heavy. It was like I was dragging my weight behind me; I was only getting heavier. My steps scratched against the floor, almost at snail pace, telling myself to just turn around. Then again, my mom would come to me instead, more furious than now. As I get closer to the door and my fist reaches out to knock, I couldn't control my nerves.

I knock, three times and a hesitant forth one, and it opened a minute later.

I was greeted by her glare. It pierced through me; I was barely able to look back.

"Welcome home, Kate." She said first. Behind her, I can see Lynn and my aunt at the dining table. My aunt looked as angry as mom, but Lynn seemed scared. Probably for me.

"Come in, we have to talk. We saw the pictures."

I listened to her, walking in, taking off my hood, and going to the table. I always felt so comfortable in my home, but it was dark except the table, and the tense atmosphere was too much. As I walked over, my aunt stands up and the first thing she slaps me across my face with a hard  _whack!_

"What are you doing, Kate?!" She was more furious than mom. "What are you doing at this school?!"

Lynn watched with horrified eyes. She grabs my wrist for comfort, but the stinging on my cheek was stronger.

"We raised you better than this!" Now mom screamed at me, "What are you doing to us?! Do you not love us?!"

I couldn't reply. All of my words were stuck in my throat.

"This is obscene, Kate! Leviticus 18:22, you remember the verse?"

_Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination._

"You're staying here for the night, Kate. This school is changing you." She grabbed my other wrist, forcing Lynn to let go. I was dragged to the guest room, thrown to the ground, and then the door slammed.

I crawled to the door, pressing my ear to it, and listened to them. I can hear their voices.

"I can't believe she's a fag! A faggot!" My mom's voice.

I then hear running stomps.

"Katie!" Rapid knocking on my door.

"Don't go in there, Lynn!" My mom's voice.

I lock the door and grabbed my phone.

I called her right away. I sniffled, I held my hand to my cheek, I went to the furthest wall.

"Hello?" Her voice sent shivers through me.

"M-Max?" I mumbled through a strained voice.

"What's wrong?" Max had panic in her voice. She sounded like she was moving around and opening things.

"I can't leave. She won't let me leave."

It was quiet. She was waiting for me to say something.

I continued, I couldn't hold my tongue, "I got hit by my aunt. Right in the face. I don't know what to do."

"Where is your house? I'm getting Chloe and Rachel. We're getting you right now."

"What? Max, you can't-"

"I'm getting you." I can hear her banging on a door.

It sounded distant now.

"Max? Did something happen?" Rachel.

"We have to get Kate. She's being abused right now, we have to go!" Max.

"Holy shit..." Chloe.

"Hello?" Max was breathing loudly, as if she was running.

"I'll text you my address."

"Okay, we'll be there soon! Don't worry!"

She hung up right away. I brought my knees to my chest and waited.

* * *

No one else has text me. Everyone I know must have seen the posters and the pictures, so where are my other friends? Why aren't they worried and wondering where I am?

Max kept talking to me and asking for answers. She was the only one. Lynn stopped knocking and mom and aunt stopped talking. It was about ten minutes of utter silence. Suddenly, a door was slam shut.

I check the door again, but it was quiet out there. Unlocking the door, I check outside. It was still dark and almost eerie and somehow felt better.

I took slow and gentle steps, floorboards creaking under my feet, as I searched around for my family. In a fit of rage, they all must have left. Maybe Lynn was dragged along, though.

I sighed longingly. Despite being alone, it was better. I stayed in the living room, reading the Bible left on the couch, where light shined through the now open blinds.

It was unbearable to read, like it was wrong to. I was committing sin against God, who I devoted my life to. As I read the verses, my vision became blurry from the sorrowful tears welling up.

But Max means so much to me.

I shut the book again.

About five minutes later, there was knocking. Not just normal knocking, but urgent multiple-hand knocks and aggressive pressing the doorbell over and over again.

It made me anxious. I rushed to the door to open it and, as I hoped, it was the three that came to my rescue.

Max jumps onto me, embracing me tightly, and her face snug in the curve of my neck.

"Are you okay?" Max pulls away. She places her hands on my cheeks, frantically looking to see anything wrong.

"Your cheek is red, there's a bruise forming a bit." She runs her thumb over it.

"I swear to you, Kate, I will hurt  _anyone_ who did that!" Chloe interjects.

"Che, tell her that when we get back to school." Rachel grabs her Chloe's wrist.

* * *

So they did.

I rested against Max, my head on her shoulder and hand on her lap, as Chloe drove quickly. It was sunset and, despite my phone vibrating endlessly, I continue to keep my eye closed and let her presence warm me.

At the dorms, Max helped me back to her room. Chloe and Rachel said something about donuts, so they stayed outside. We were still walking through the hall, arm-in-arm.

"I'm still going to take care of you." I reminded. I weakly smiled.

"Let me take care of you first," Max placed a kiss on my bruised cheek, "Mine is nothing."

I sighed. Could she be any sweeter?

"How about at the same time?"

"That's fair."

In her room, it was dark, but it was lit by the Christmas lights around her pictures. We both sit on her bed, face-to-face and our legs criss-crossed.

"Did you like wearing my clothes?" She asked me.

"It was comforting." I reply, wrapping my arms around myself. I didn't want to take it off.

There was the same romantic tension in the room again. I felt rebellious in this light, like before during the photo-taking. There was something about the darkness and being alone with her made me feel like I could do anything.

Max came close to me. I can see every freckle and every scratch on her face.

"Does it hurt?" She reaches over and gently places her hand on my cheek again.

"It's fine," I place mine over hers, "Was Victoria the one who put the pictures?"

"That's why my face is scratched up. I don't know what her deal is." She puts her hand down, but I didn't let go.

"I wish I knew." Was all I could say. We looked at each other for what felt like forever. I was waiting for her to do or say something, she was probably waiting for me to do or say something. I couldn't bring myself to say, word for word, what happened.

But, my hand with my ring on was in her hand. My thoughts raced around and I wanted to condemn myself for having these thoughts. But I knew I was only having these thoughts because of what had happened. I can't use her like that.

I pull her in again. I wanted her close. I  _needed_ her. I needed her here, in my arms, and as if no one else in the world existed.

Yet, there was something taking over me. It was still those thoughts; my subconscious need to forget about it. I've never thought about it so much.

Max was the one who started it. She presses her lips against mine, running a chill down my spine when her hands touched my sides. I grabbed her face to pull her closer. It didn't feel wrong, but it should. She started to touch me more and she left my lips and kissed down my neck. She unzipped my jacket and slid it off, touching my now-bare arms and reached under my shirt. My body felt so warm and I was out of breath.

Max then stops abruptly. She sat back again, eyes wide, as if she made a mistake.

"I'm so sorry," she took her hands off me, "I didn't know what I was doing. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled at her, playing with my ring. I put my jacket on again.

"We should just talk." She suggests. I can still see my phone still ringing on her desk.

"I would love that."

Throughout the night, we went on and on in a long conversation about ourselves. We learned about it through our online messages, but actually hearing them from her and her adventures while in Seattle and London made it so much more. My stories weren't as interesting as hers, but she looked at me and listened to me like they were. I didn't want to sleep anymore. I didn't even want to close my eyes, because I felt there is going to be a time she wasn't there and I didn't want that. Not right now.

_Mom is calling,_ my phone said. I can't answer. Not right now.

* * *

The next day, my phone had stopped ringing. In fact, it died. But, it was time to face the world again. After those posters, how can I face anyone? Max was hugging me, still deep in sleep, as she held herself close against my back.

I had a strange feeling in my stomach. As if, something is going to happen, something huge.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite staying up for most of the night, I still woke up rather early. I waited for Max to wake up from her slumber. It was easy to get out of bed, her arm was only draped on top of me.

I can only imagine how furious and how many calls my mom has left. I wonder how my dad and my sister feels. I wonder if Lynn was even okay.

About an hour later, Max awakens, groggy and wanting to sleep more, but she greets me with a smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." She seemed embarrassed to greet me as such, but she was proud to.

"Morning," I smiled back, "Are you ready for school today?"

Max then moans and falls back again, "Wake me up when it's the golden hour."

"I can't do that. We both missed everything yesterday."

"Are you sure you're ready to face everyone?"

To be honest, I wasn't. But, after facing my mom and aunt, I think I can deal with the bullies.

I was sad to give the shirt and jacket back, but she said I can use her jacket as much as I want. I had to go back to my room for new clothes, such as a a button-up and a thicker jacket, but this time I wanted to wear pants. Also plug in my phone to finally charge. I head to the showers instead, ready to finally relax more. Because I waited for Max, everyone else was also awake and getting ready for their day.

I felt like everyone's eyes were on me. They stared at me, trying to conceal laughter or disgust, as I walked through the halls. The feeling was too familiar, the feeling of dragging my weight and the pounding in my chest.

Dana, who came out of her room, was yawning, but then saw me, the people around me, and then looked at me again.

She swiftly comes up to me, the look in her eyes knew what was going on, and escorted me into her room.

"Kate, are you okay?" She asks. Juliet was gazing at me from her bed.

"I-I don't know." I reply.

"We saw the posters yesterday and got a few down. We wanted to find you, but we didn't know where you were." Dana hasn't taken her hands off my shoulders yet.

"We wanted to call you, but we didn't have your number. And when we did, nothing was getting through." Juliet added as she walked up to me.

They must have looked everywhere first and then got my number from Warren. Or it got lost in my mother's calls. I never saw any other number.

"My phone is dead right now. I went to my family's house yesterday and my mom has been calling me since I left.

"Don't tell me." Dana begged. She already knew.

"Your cheek is bruised a little," Dana continued, "You can stay in here. Or, I'll take you back to your room. I want you to be safe."

"Dana, I feel like I can get through the day. I know in the hallway it was pretty bad, but I'm sure I can make it."

I thought maybe Max and I have to be separated for the day. As much as I didn't want to be, maybe I shouldn't fuel everyone else up by us being together all day.

Both Dana and Juliet looked at each other and then looked at me again.

"We trust you, Kate," Dana lets go of me, "Just know that you can come to us if something goes wrong. If you can't do anything, just run. Come back here, okay?"

I smiled at them. These two have never experienced what I am right now. I would have known and it would have blown up like mine, but it didn't. I envied them; nothing happened probably because of their status.

They let me go and I got ready for class, despite everyone's eyes on me.

* * *

I had told Max that we should be apart for the day. I was glad she took it well and told me she will hang out with Chloe. I text Rachel about hanging out and she happily wanted to.

"So you two will not hang out today?" Rachel asks me, "We'll be together all day?"

"If you don't mind," I said for the hundredth time, "I keep saying that. I'm sorry, I just went through a lot."

"Don't be sorry, Kate! We're friends and I want you to be as happy as possible. We can finally actually get to know each other and then do things we both enjoy! I won't do anything you don't want to do, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Rachel. I do wonder, though. What are Max and Chloe doing?"

"Something about the junkyard," She shrugs her shoulders, "They might be here later."

She flips her long hair, "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Still very anxious," I started convincing myself that I've made a mistake, "I already know the day is going to be  _long_."

"You have me, Warren, Dana, Juliet, you have them in case you feel really nervous and need a breather. And if you can't do it, just go back to the dorms. It's okay."

It was reassuring, knowing I can just leave if it was too much, but I'm going to try my hardest. However, there was Victoria. Max already knew she was the one that followed and took the pictures. She always rubbed people the wrong way, mostly on purpose to establish power. She has never liked me. It makes me upset, because I never did anything to her. I have no idea why I'm causing her to be more aggressive; I might be an easy target.

"What about Victoria?" I ask her.

"... I don't know." Rachel looked unnerved. They're both in the Vortex Club, of course they were friendly with each other.

I sighed, "I know you guys are friends and it's okay if you don't want to do anything-"

"It's not that. I already knew she was shitty, sorry for the language. I don't know what to say to her, because she only ever listens to herself."

"Are you going to, at least, talk to her?"

"Of course! She always pissed me off and now I finally have a reason to. I'll let you know when I talk to her, so she doesn't come after you."

* * *

"Miss Marsh," the teacher called on me. It was photography, stuck in this class without Max, but with Victoria. When the teacher wasn't looking, nearly everyone threw things at me, like balled-up paper and erasers. I've unwrinkled a few of them, but most of them said "faggot" and "queer" and one had a really detailed penis. Every time I looked, Victoria had a proud smirk on her face.

"Miss Marsh?"

"Uh, y-yes?" I cleared my throat.

"Can you stay after class? I need to speak to you about yesterday's assignment."

"I will, ma'am."

There was a few more minutes until class was over. As more things were thrown at me, time felt longer.

I can see Alyssa and Stella and Daniel, but nothing. I stared back at them, silently crying for help. I felt so powerless. As one more paper ball lands on my desk, the bell finally rings. All of them looked at me, sneering or mocking me, as they left. I looked at the last paper ball and seeing the sentence, "go kill yourself" written on it hastily.

I picked up every ball and eraser as I got up. I kept the erasers.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I went up to my teacher, who was fixing up some papers and photographs.

"Those kids think they're  _so_ slick," she crosses her arms, "Do you want to let me in on why they are throwing things at you?"

"Everyone knows Max and I are together. There were posters everywhere and it was on the school website."

She nods, sympathetic and understanding, "I didn't see those, but that's incredibly childish of them."

"They all have been bullying me since day one," I admit, "First, for being Christian and wanting to promote abstinence here. Now, for being..."

She waited, wanting me to say it.

"Being in love with her."

"I see there is a bruise on your left cheek. Is it the same reason?"

"Yes, but not from anyone here."

"Kate, if you're getting abused at home as well, you have to tell someone. You're being bullied and I'm worried about you."

"I know, miss. This is all new to me and I'm still thinking about how I'm going to do this."

"If you're still having troubles or you're still getting bullied, please come to me."

"I will, miss... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Am I a bad person for wanting to... This is going to be strange."

"Nothing is strange to me. I have a wife, I may know what you are talking about."

I played with my purity ring again, "Max and I may have gotten to different... bases. A lot further than I ever would. I almost let myself do that."

"Oh, no, you're not a bad person at all! Maybe the circumstances are bad, but if you feel like you're ready, then you're ready. It's up to you."

"... Thank you, miss."

* * *

"What's the word again?" Rachel asked again.

We were walking around, it was a little colder now, so we huddled together, arm-to-arm. She didn't looked as dressed for the weather. Her sweater was rather thin and her jeans were covered in tears and rips.

"Premarital." I reply.

"And that's sex before marriage?"

"That's the word."

"So, you're telling me that you and Max almost fucked yesterday?"

"If you make it so vulgar, it just makes me feel more immoral."

"I'm sorry, Kate. I mean, I would have never thought I would see the day Kate Marsh would tell me about having sex before marriage."

I sighed deeply. Everything I was saying was so out of this world. I never thought I would be saying it either, but it was the truth and I felt wrong for it.

"It's not bad, Kate. I'm sorry again for swearing. It's okay to feel this way, but I know you're devoted to your faith. I'm sure Max understands; you did say she stopped."

"You're right. I've never done any of these things before and I just need as many of opinions as I can."

"It's okay, Kate." She rubs my back to comfort me.

We walked our way back inside. What we first see was a shock; it was Max and Chloe in the hallway. It looked like they weren't ready for the cold weather, either. Chloe was stuck in her tank top and Max's jacket can only keep her warm for so long.

"What's up, ladies?" Chloe nodded her head at us.

"Nothing really," Rachel responded, "We're just getting to know each other. What are you guys here for? I thought you guys would be out all day."

"Maximus here was getting a little pissed off."

Max hasn't spoken yet; she seemed lost and dizzy and she wasn't like her usual self. In her hand, she had a whole paint bucket.

"Bruh, uh I mean, Kate," Chloe looked down at me, "How are you doing? Feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled at her, "But, is she okay?"

"She lost her mind for a second, got a nose bleed again and then passed out. She wanted to come back here for some reason."

"Well, if it isn't Kate, for someone who talks about God so much, you love to disrespect him. Don't seem so innocent now." It was Victoria, coming in with her friends Taylor and Courtney.

Victoria's presence was already a lot to take in. But the other two added more fear in people's hearts, darting looks and insults thrown left and right. They oozed privilege and wealth, you can tell they never had a true problem in the world. Born with silver spoons in their mouths.

"Could you lay off?" Rachel turned to her. It was right for her to confront her first.

"Oh, you want a piece now, Rachel?" Victoria stood taller and had a more harsh tone in her voice.

"The whole time we've been here, all you ever do is make Kate's life fucking hell," Rachel balled up her fist, "She was just nice to you! She never done anything, all she wanted to do was draw and take pictures! Now, she finally finds someone who cares about her and will do anything to make her happy! Why do you want to take other people's happiness away?! Are you... Is  _the_ Victoria Chase  _fucking_ insecure about herself?!"

A crowd has formed around us. I was uncomfortable about the attention and I wanted to run away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Chloe's hand, and tried my best to become calm again.

"You say that so bravely, like you never talked shit about anyone before. You're no better, Rachel Amber, you did the same thing, if not worse. And me? Insecure? Don't make me fucking laugh."

Taylor and Courtney laughed along, agreeing and also saying their fair share of slurs.

"You, Rachel Amber," Victoria wasn't done yet, "You with no money, no family, some creepy ex-boyfriend, and now stuck with a shithole with blue hair and daddy issues."

"You fucking bitch!" Chloe then swung her arm, punching her directly in her jaw.

Everyone fell silent Victoria scoffed, touching the throbbing area of her cheek, "You're dead meat, Price."

"Bring it on, bitch! Or are you too afraid to ruin that cashmere sweater?"

It causes the crowd to laugh. There were many phones out to record this altercation, yelling "worldstar" and "fight."

Max then mumbles something. It was quick and under her breath.

"Now Caulfield wants to say something, huh?" Victoria smirked, "What is it, fucking hipster?"

"I said..." Max turns to her, dead in her eyes, "I'm not afraid to ruin it."

She swings the paint bucket, completely covering all three girls and some of the crowd behind them. They were stunned, but Chloe thought fast.

"Run, we gotta go, bitch, run!" Chloe started to push Max and they sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Kate, come on!" Rachel grabs my wrist and drags me as she tried to catch up.

"Go fuck your-selfie!" Max exclaimed, echoing down the hallway.

* * *

"Holy shit, the amazing spider Max came to save the day!" Chloe playfully pushed her.

"That was fucking awesome, Max... MaxGyver!" Rachel praised.

I only stared at her, a stupid grin on my face. Max was ready, not only to defend me, but to defend Chloe and Rachel. Max was smiling and laughing along, looking at me, the sparkle back in her deep blue eyes.

Chloe and Rachel were silent; they must've noticed we were gazing at each other for so long.

"We're gonna go then," Rachel grabbed Chloe's hand, "You two need each other."

As they quickly leave, Max and I were slowly getting closer to each other.

"The separated thing was never going to work out." I guessed.

"It would have. I missed you, but I swear I was determined to stay apart. I just really wanted to do that to Victoria for a while."

"So it was my timing." I giggled.

"You have great timing, okay? You totally wanted to see that, too!"

"I would never wish that upon someone, but... It  _was_ satisfying to watch."

I decide to finally check my phone. She was still calling me.  _Mom is calling_ , my screen said.

"Is she still trying?"

"It feels like its the millionth call by now. I just- I can't confront her right now." I put it away, letting it ring on and on.

"You know what?" I felt my heart racing again.

"What's on your mind?" Max placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Can we go back to your dorm? I've been talking about it to everyone else and I think I need to talk to you now."

"Yes, we can go," Max grabs my hand, interlocking our fingers, "Come on."

* * *

Back in the dorm room, the blinds were now open to let the natural light in and her plant, Lisa, can finally live.

"What's on your mind?" Max sits on her messy bed. I sit next to her, avoiding eye contact for now.

"I spoke about it to Rachel and she was supportive, although lewd and profane. And, strangely, I went to our photography teacher for help and she was fine with it as well. It was up to me." I finally look, Max's eyes never breaking away and nodding her head.

"Is this about last night?"

I silently nod.

"I'm sorry for not asking you. I shouldn't have done it! I already knew about your beliefs and your ring, but I still did it anywhere. I'm so sorry if-"

"Max, Max," I grabbed her shoulders, "It's okay. I-I don't know yet, but I'm thinking about it. I've thought about it a lot... I'm still thinking about it."

"How do you feel then?"

"Plain-speaking, I think this is what arousal feels like." I felt my face heat up, finally warm in the cold room.

Max backs up, shocked and looking at me in disbelief, "But, what about this?"

She grabs my hand with my ring on it.

"I don't know," I stared at it, confused, "I committed to my beliefs my whole life, but now I feel so impure and wrong. At the same time, I want to do these things."

"It's normal to feel like this. They probably told you that, but it is. If you want to, to at least  _try_ , I'm consenting and willing to. But only if you are."

"You're as casual as the other two were."

"You think I've done it before?"

"... Have you?"

"Nope. I know it's possible to do that before kissing, but I've never done it."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Oh, does it now?" Max had a flirtatious smirk on her face.

I wanted to answer, but I wanted to avoid it, too. So I get my backpack again to check my phone.

It stopped ringing. It was definitely a hundred calls, and that was just mom. There were calls from dad, Warren, and a random number, probably Dana like she told me.

"The calls finally stopped." I placed my phone on her bedside table again. I placed my hand on my forehead. It meant anything at this point. My family might be on their way, coming to take me away from school and probably put me through therapy or back into an all-girls Christian school.

I looked at Max again, who did look happy from hearing about the calls.

"I'm ready." I suddenly say.

"For what?" I can tell she just wanted to be sure. I'm making a big decision right now. It still felt strange and new, but it felt right, now. We're finally left alone, Victoria got a taste of her own medicine, if not more, and we were alone together again. It felt right.

"Just for a little bit..." I get up and shut the blinds again. I check to make sure the door was locked.

"I want to try." I lastly said. In a cheesy way, I put my hair down from my bun.

"Okay, I'll be gentle..." She grabs my hand and pulls me in again.

This is it, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, part 3 it is. It will be the end, to finally confront her family and see how her family will react.  
> Review and shit! I will reply!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, Max..." I felt I said that too many times by now.

I told myself it was fine, again and again, but as more clothing came off, I felt myself becoming scared and her touch was becoming unwanted. I started to back away from everything she wanted to do, so we just stopped.

Everything was cold again.

"I told you, it's okay." She kissed my forehead. Both of us, completely bare and lying in her bed, wrapped in her blanket. She hasn't let go of me, her hands on my waist and our foreheads touching.

"Kate, if we are ever going to do this, I want to be sure you're okay. I don't want you to force yourself."

I smiled at her, holding her blanket to my chest.

"How did I end up with someone as great as you?" I reached over to touch her cheek.

"I should be asking you that."

For odd reasons, we were tired. I've dealt with my family, everyone at school, and this feeling of arousal for her was something new and I was experiencing it all at once and incredibly fast. I wanted to slow down, but the past two days went by in a blink of an eye. It was wrong to do. Our relationship should happen organically and naturally and I knew I felt this way to only forget what was happening.

"Besides," Max combs her hair with her fingers, "We're out of class again. Everyone else is still being complete assholes."

I shushed her. I've heard enough of cursing today, even though it's true.

"I'm a little frightened, though," I reach over to get my phone, "Oh, Rachel text me... I can't read it aloud."

"She used profanity?" Max said it with a grin. She said before that me shushing about curse words was endearing.

"I'll just say... no, but almost?"

"That is the truth."

"Anyway, I'm scared right now. I don't have any calls from my mom anymore, but it could mean she is on her way."

"Here? Right now?"

"Maybe. I can't avoid her. I have to confront her, whether I like it or not." I sit up in her bed, keeping the blanket against my chest.

"She seems like she won't let you go now."

"You're right. She knows what you look like, so I know she would want to talk to you, too. Nothing good, I presume."

"I can't splash paint on her, that's for sure."

"We should go out then. She's going to get here, if she's not already, so let's just go to school and find Rachel and Chloe again."

"I have an idea where they could be."

* * *

After getting our clothes back on, we were back in the cold again.

I followed her, right behind her as I try to catch up, and we arrived to the girls restroom.

"Wait for a second," she tells me. She peeks inside.

"Will you be okay out here?"

"I'll be fine." I nod my head.

"Knock if you need anything." She goes in and I rest my back against the wall.

I stared at my ring, shining golden in the light. I've never paid so much attention to it until now. It was my devotion and the promises I've made, but everything was broken. I felt so whole whenever I looked at myself in a mirror and said, "I'm gay." It was right and it was me. But alas, I also held my family high, because they were so important and caring. As time ticks on, it was becoming more nerve-wracking that I have to talk to her.

"Kate?" The door opens again, the voice being Max's. It was Max, Chloe, and Rachel.

"Max told us everything," Rachel said, "We're going to be there when you have to talk to your family, okay?"

"I appreciate that." I stand up straight again. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them two. Chloe is really impulsive and fearless and Rachel had a charm that could coax anyone. What happened with Victoria was all emotions and truth coming out, so it was all havoc. This time, with my mom or anyone in my family anywhere, everyone will be calmer and everything will be said directly.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Rachel asks.

"There isn't much to say anymore," I said as we all started to walk towards the exit, "I've already sent you the text."

"I did. Hey, Kate, listen, I know what Victoria said, but just to let you know that I never said anything about you."

"I believe you. And I can tell you've changed since. You're telling the truth?"

"I swear. I was stupid, but I'm working on it."

"Then I'm proud of you, Rachel." I wrap my arm around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"No way, I'm more proud of you!" After letting go, Rachel then touches my face, where my bruise is.

"It's a little more noticeable now. It was your aunt, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to give her a bi-  _piece_ of my mind." Rachel corrected herself.

" _I'll_ give her the bitch slap." Chloe adds, cracking her knuckles.

"That won't be necessary, Chloe. They're my family, so please, if nothing is going wrong, don't instigate any violence."

"Che, they're nice Christian people." Rachel slaps her hand on Chloe's arm.

"If they were nice, Kate wouldn't have a fucking bruise on her face."

We all walked outside, missing the classes we were supposed to be in, and it was a little colder than before. Every time we breathe out, the cold fog would come out.

"Aren't you cold, Rachel? I asked her, looking at her outfit once again.

"I am. I'm cool, though."

In the distance, coming out of the parking lot, a man was walking out. The three of them were taken aback, but I already knew who that is. I didn't know if I was excited or scared, but I had a mix of emotions. Without them, I ran to the figure.

"Wait, Kate, where are you going?!" Max's voice raised as I got further away.

"Dad!" I wave to him.

"Good afternoon, my daughter!" He hugs me. "I've come to see how you were doing."

My dad is very tall and wears glasses, and he has a very expressive and opinionated voice, because he's a preacher at the church we go to. He was dressed in a suit; he must've come back from church today. He is very kind, but right now, I was ready for him to scold me.

"I'm fine... Did mom tell you about what happened?" I ask. I felt myself become timid right away. I backed away slightly, ready for a slap or a raised and enraged voice, and I put my hands behind my back. I kept my eyes to the ground.

"She, more or less, yelled me about it." He said lightly. He laughed and I let out a forced one.

It was uncomfortably quiet now. I can hear footsteps behind me; I already knew it was them three.

"She failed to inform me about hitting you." He adds.

"How do you know it was her?"

"Lynn said something about you being hit, but she couldn't tell me who."

"It wasn't mom. It was auntie." I touched it again.

"I'm disappointed in both of them." He pushes his glasses up.

I stayed quiet. There were many questions in my mind and in my throat. Which one do I ask first?

"Poor Lynn... She watched and heard everything," I finally said, "I wish to make it up to her, somehow."

"She'll feel better knowing you're okay. She also mentioned throwing you?"

"Mom grabbed me and then threw me in the guest room. Dad, if you're mad or dismayed, I understand-"

"I'm not mad at you at all."

"Huh?" I finally look up. He was smiling at me, a complete opposite to mom's furious one.

"Kate," he starts, placing his hands on my shoulders, "We can follow everything God says and listen to everything he has to offer. But, you're my child. As a father, I love you unconditionally. I know we raised you to do this and do that, but I want you to live the life you're comfortable with and do things that make  _you_ happy. When you were born, that is all I ever wanted for you. I know you're scared and it's okay to feel this way, because of everything we've surrounded you with. I can offer you hope and courage when you speak to your mother. I don't know if my words mean anything, but just know that I accept you."

I can hear some sniffling behind me. I turn and see them, even Chloe, tearing up as they watched. I turn back, my dad was still smiling and his eyes looked full of joy for me. I finally let all the tears I had in me out and embraced him. As tight and as close as I could.

"I love you, dad." I said in between sniffles.

"I love you too." He kisses the top of my head.

I've never felt so relieved before. In this moment, everything felt so right and in place, I can finally breathe again.

"Can I hug you?" I hear Rachel say.

"Rachel, don't be weird." Chloe rejected. I can't tell if she wanted to hug her or me or maybe even my dad.

"Did you talk about this to them too?" I asked.

"Your sisters? Of course I did. Especially Lynn, after what she witnessed." He replied right away.

He then makes his voice low, so they couldn't hear, "Which one is your partner?"

I let go quickly and guide him to them, "These two are my friends, Chloe and Rachel."

"Can I hug you too?!" Rachel asked out of the blue. She was referring to my dad.

"Rachel," Chloe wraps her arm around Rachel's shoulders, "I'm Chloe and this mess is Rachel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He hold his hand out, shaking both their hands.

"And," I grab Max's hand, bringing her closer to him, "This is my... my girlfriend, Max."

"Hi, Mr. Marsh," she nods her head to him, "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he was all smiles, "You were the one in the pictures?"

"That's all me." Max nods.

"You're injured too. Don't tell me my wife got her hands on you."

"Oh, no, this is completely different. Let's just say, a cat didn't like me all that much."

"I hope you heal up well then," he clears his throat, "Now, Max, I trust you with my daughter. And just like any other father, if you hurt her in any way, you'll be hearing from me."

"Yes of course, I'll take care of her and whatever she needs... please don't kill me."

"Good. Although, that last part, don't you fret."

"Um, what did her mom say about what happened?" Max asked for me. I was waiting for a good time to ask, but thankfully she did it for me.

"She used many words that were not necessary. She made Kate sound like she's tearing this family apart. I know that's not the case; it was never the case. I think her mother was reacting in the moment, but if she's still angry after, than I will talk to her."

"Thank you, sir. Is she... on her way?"

"She is. She told me she'll come around this time before I left."

All four of us simultaneously froze.

"I have to go to get Lynn, so I apologize that I can't be there," he checked his watch, "I hope you three will help her get this across."

"Thanks, dad. But, after that talk, I think I'll be fine. Better, even."

"Good luck, Katie." He kisses my head again and then leaves, waving the other three goodbye.

* * *

We all left to in front of the dorm, sitting on the stairs.

"That went  _so_ well," Rachel rested her arms on her lap, "I still want to cry."

"Me too," I agreed, "Even if my mom didn't agree or want me in her life anymore, I feel like my dad's acceptance is enough. And my sisters too."

"I haven't felt this happy in days." Max places her head on my shoulder.

"Me too, again," I laughed.

Then again, my mom was on her way. I wouldn't want to act so unperturbed, but I couldn't help it. I exhaled, letting the fog escape from my lips, and everything was quiet. I let myself finally relax, melting into Max's warmth, and surrounded myself in tranquility.

My phone vibrated. It broke the entire atmosphere. I check it,  _Mom is calling..._

I let out a sharp breath. I felt Max lift her head up again and all their eyes are on me.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"In front of your school. Now." Was all she said and hung up.

"Alright, now or never..." I stand up.

"We have your back, Kate." Max placed her hand on my back. Everything became slow motion; I felt my body freeze up and even wanting to turn around.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little nervous," I continued to walk to the school, "Would you guys mind staying behind for a second? I want to confront her while alone, like my dad."

They exchanged looks with each other and then Max replied, "We'll be close by."

* * *

It was the longest walk I've ever taken. I can hear the three of them behind me, far enough and staying silent. I can see her; I'm so panic-stricken I want to vomit. I feel myself become dizzy and overcome with so much of the emotion. The closer we got, the more I realize that she wasn't alone. The only person I can think of is my aunt and every muscle in my body became tense.

They start to walk towards me. I take a few steps back in shock, but I go forward again.

They're in front of me now.

I stared at their feet and avoided uttering any words.

In a second, a hand connects with my cheek again, the same one that was already bruised. It was only my aunt, who berated me with her eyes. She was clearly still hostile and didn't want to speak to me.

"What do you think you're doing?! Why did you leave the house?! Did she take you?! She's ruining you!"

It was all familiar. I couldn't let tears come out of my eyes again; they didn't feel like they were going to.

"Are you the one in the picture?!" Her attention was redirected. I turn and see Max has approached, alone.

My eyes widen, "Max, what are you-"

"Step away from her! You're poisoning her mind!" My aunt was direct and stomped up to her, my mom following.

"Look at Kate, she's in pain! She's in pain because of  _you._ " Max has never acted so angry. She never came off as a person who could.

Chloe and Rachel came to my rescue, but I can see in Chloe's hand was a gun.

"C-Chloe, put that away," I felt my heart stop at the sight of it, "We don't need that."

"I'm sick of them, Kate." She looked at me with a fire in her eyes.

"You can't do this."

"Put the shit away." Rachel commanded. Chloe was reluctant, but she finally listened.

"Mrs. Marsh, did you ever think about that? You're blaming everything on Kate, but did you ever consider how she feels? She has been devoted to her faith her whole life! Of course she thinks about if she's doing wrong or not. You need to stop putting her down and give her a chance at feeling accepted by you for once." Max hasn't looked at me for a second.

"How can you hit her? How can you do this to your own flesh and blood and not bat an eye? And then, have the nerve to say she's the one messing everything up?"

My mom and aunt stayed silent. Them yelling and hitting me were the first times I've ever seen them at their worst. I couldn't help but feel I really was in the wrong. I finally feel tears welling up my eyes; I hug Rachel for comfort. She gives me a tight squeeze.

"Listen, you faggot!" My mom suddenly grabs Max by the neck. I can see her nails digging into her neck.

" _You..._ _You_ are the one who is tearing us apart!  _You_ are the one who is making Kate like this!  _You_ are the one!"

I can't fathom how my mom could say these things. She's playing out to be my savior and everyone else were devils, but that was far from the truth. I can truly say that it is the opposite.

I can see Chloe panicking slightly; She was looking around, maybe for a guard. But, she was reaching for her gun again.

Max was trying to get out of her grip, hitting, kicking, but she was letting out choked breaths and gasps.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Chloe cried out, taking her gun out. Everyone froze. No one moved, but only stared at the gun in her hands.

"Hands up!"

"Put the weapon down!"

"Let go of the girl!"

"Get down on the ground!"

Without warning, security guards and police officers finally show up to the scene. I felt so overwhelmed in that moment. I blacked out, landing on Rachel. All I heard was my name being called and everyone landing on the ground.

* * *

"Kate... I'm sorry." I heard as I woke up again.

I woke up in a police station. The phones ringing, the TV playing the news, the plethora of magazines on the table and the amounts of black chairs were the first things I heard and saw. I was disoriented and everything was slowly coming back to me, but I was lying down on a bench. My head rested on a warm lap; Looking up, it was Max.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked her.

"You're awake!" The whites of her eyes were so red.

"I couldn't protect you, Kate." Max was holding my hand with a firm grip.

"Max, I feel safe with you all the time," I kissed the back of her hand, "How's your neck?"

"Covered in bandages," she showed me two patches placed on both sides of her neck, "I just removed your ice pack. It's really noticeable."

"What happened to Chloe and Rachel?"

"They interrogated her for a while, but all they did was put her on community service. Rachel helped being a witness and getting Chloe the service."

I sat up, slowly because my back was rather stiff, "My family?"

"They're still inside. A police officer is waiting right now to ask you some questions."

I can only guess that I'm going to be the big reason whether or not they will be in jail or not.

"Miss Marsh?" A female officer comes up to me.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I need to ask you some questions about the incident. It will only take a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," I cautiously stand up, "Lead the way."

* * *

"Miss Marsh, please tell me, in detail, what happened at the scene." She starts. We sat in a room, gray walls with only a table and two chairs inside, lit only by a lamp on the desk.

"Before this happened," I begin, "my mom called me to tell me to go in front of the school. I listened and I go, alone at first. My mom and I have been in this... altercation about my..."

"This is a safe place, Miss Marsh. We've heard five versions of the story. You're okay."

If I earned a dollar every time I heard "it's okay," I would be wealthy.

"This is all about my sexuality. I've been religious my whole life, but recently I've finally figured out myself and learning new things, but... it's mostly my mom and aunt who have been doing these things. When I was face-to-face with them, my aunt hit me. My mom started to yell at me. Max shows up, trying to talk to them. Chloe and Rachel then show up to protect me. Chloe already had her gun out but put it away. My mom then grabs Max's neck, yelling more... Chloe's gun comes out and then the guards and police came. I passed out after that."

"Would you like a restraining order for your aunt?"

"... Let me think about it."

"Tell me about before that. Did you see them before this?"

"Yes. It's the same conversation and problem."

"Who you fall in love with isn't the problem, Miss Marsh. Thank you for your honesty."

* * *

Max and I stayed in the waiting area and converse. It was 8 PM.

"We could get a dog." She suggests.

"I'm more of a rabbit person." I indirectly mention Alice. She has been with Alyssa for the past few days. I should get her back soon.

"We could more rabbits. But, not a male one, I don't want to reach the limit."

"What's the limit?"

"Two rabbits and a dog."

I giggled at her persistence about wanting a dog.

"Guys, you're okay!" We heard a familiar voice. Rachel came rushing over, hugging us.

"Hi Rachel," I greeted.

"I remember this all too well," Rachel sat next to me, "I stayed in here for Chloe  _and_ Frank all the time."

"Sorry for taking you here again."

"Don't be. I'm here to fight for your freedom from your demon family."

"I don't want to call them that. They're still my family."

"Are you guys going to sleep after this? I feel like I'm going to right this second."

"I'm not that tired," I look at the television screen again, "What do you think will happen to them?"

"Maybe house arrest. I hope we all said something about how they speak and how they treat you."

"Yeah..." I wipe my hands on my pants, "But, I know that no matter what, I never want to see them again."

"Okay ladies," the officer who interviewed me came up to us, "You're free to go. We got everything we need. From the information you gave us, we'll call if we need anything more."

We all sighed in relief in unison.

* * *

Back in the dorms, we all got scolded by a guard for missing curfew, but let us off with a warning.

Chloe went home instead of sleeping over. All three of us take over the shower and Max and I decided to share one shower. After convincing me first, of course.

"I see how it is," Rachel said before she went into her shower.

It was very intimate. Nothing about it felt forced or awkward; it felt right. The water was still warm, and with Max's touches, everything made me ecstatic. We kissed from time-to-time and our shy laughs echoed. I wanted her close.

"I get it you two!" Rachel jokingly hollered.

We laughed at her, because we're so grossly lovey-dovey.

After this, we all went about our business and then went to our rooms.

"Goodnight you guys, don't play around too much." Rachel joked some more.

"Night, Rachel." Max waved her hand.

"Sleep well. Knock if you need anything."

In Max's room, it was still dark. I jumped into bed first and my body instantly relaxed. We finally wore sweatpants and sweaters, making the feeling a hundred times better.

"I'm going to sleep for days..." Max grumbled as she lied down.

"We have class tomorrow." I mention.

"Do you really want to go?"

"I only want to go for the attendance."

Max weakly grins, "You go to class, I'll hibernate in here."

"Okay, you grumpy little bear."

We both laugh again. She gives me one last kiss for the day.

"Goodnight, Kate. See you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And a bonus chapter will be the last of this story!  
> Remember Dana said they should to double date sometime?  
> Review and shit! I will reply!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IN THE NAME OF LIFE IS STRANGE: BEFORE THE STORM COMING OUT, I'M WRITING MORE LIS. I've already seen the first episode, I have feelings! And now I have Chloe and Rachel stories on my mind.  
> Enjoy.

~~~~It was now December.

After breaking contact with my family, I spent time with Max. We ate candy and watched horror movies in October, took strolls through the fall leaves and went on more romantic dates in November, and for most of December was just staying in and sharing blankets.

It's not like I  _wanted_ to cut off contact, but after I called my dad and told what happened, he said it was up to me. He has been sending letters, I send them back, and that's about the only way I communicate with him. I deleted my mom's number; it was a huge relief.

But now, in absolute bliss, we were celebrating winter and the upcoming Christmas day.

"Did you get that idea from Chloe?" I asked Max. She was using a car freshener tree as our version of Christmas spirit. It was a couple days before Christmas and she decided now to try to be festive.

I sat in Max's bed, holding her pillow close to stay warm, and wearing her clothes again. She let me wear her beanie; the same one she was wearing when she ran in late to class once.

We were almost like Dana and Juliet. I was staying in her room more than my own, and if I did sleep in my room, Max came along. When everything finally settled, I cleaned my room and got Alice back, who also travels back and forth between rooms. I practiced on my violin and Max played her guitar, trying her best to play along. She tried teaching me and I tried teaching her and it was a bit of a cluster.

"... Yeah, it's so dumb." Max seemed ashamed about it.

"It's not," I held my laughter, "But... we could do better than that."

"Literally, go to Chloe's house. She has a green one on her wall and there are presents under it. They're all from Rachel."

I let out a laugh. I believe it.

"So," she hops into bed with me, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I am, but does it have to be a surprise?" I have been trying to get hints out of her since she told me.

"Dana and I have been planning this together. If it makes you feel better, Juliet doesn't know either."

"Not really," I said honestly, but I loved that this is really happening, "Can I get a  _tiny_ hint?"

She paused and then said, "It's outside."

"You say that every single time." However, I still laugh. I fought for this relationship; I'm okay with waiting. It was finally tonight and I can barely contain my excitement for it.

She kisses me, something we've been doing about ten million times per day, and gets off her bed. One time, I kissed her neck instinctively when I realized the nail marks were gone. It was thrilling, but I felt so awkward after.

"Do you want to get a real tree?" Max asks me.

"I'm not sure right now. I wouldn't want to make your room crazy Christmas-themed. I think all the presents we received are enough, don't you think?"

Max and I, everyday since December 1st, have been given gifts by everyone in school. We have been checking them, so they aren't pranking or trying to hurt us, but since Victoria was the last person to give us one, not the first, we were sure these were sincere. It was their own way of apologizing.

"I'm glad everyone left us alone. I felt weird about apologizing to Victoria, maybe because Chloe and Rachel were against it, but I'm okay with her at least leaving us alone." Max was at her computer desk, her back to me.

"I still greet her. She tries to greet back, but she's still warming up." I get up from her bed. I walk up to her and saw Max on her phone, texting someone.

"Is that Dana?" I ask as I peek over her shoulder.

"Yeah," she turns her phone's screen off, "and it's still a surprise."

I let out another laugh, "Okay, okay, I finally give up right now."

She turns to me with a smile, "You're going to love it. I know it."

"I trust you. I feel like visiting Chloe and Rachel right now."

"We can. I text Rachel and she's still in her room."

"Is she sick?"

"Oh, no, she just doesn't celebrate these things. She loves to give presents, but that's it."

She was the first person to give something to us. It was neatly wrapped in red and white gift-wrapping paper with a nice bow in the corner. Chloe was the second person, but it was only wrapped in newspaper. Now that I think of it, we only got presents for the both of us, not individually.

"We should see her in there then." I suggest. My cheeks hurt slightly; I felt like I haven't stopped smiling for months.

"Okay, let's go then." Max stands up from her chair and grabs my hand. We walk out of her room, into the empty hallway.

Right, winter break, I completely forgot about that. Nearly everyone was gone; I think Rachel, Max, and I were the only ones left on campus. Maybe Rachel was still here because she didn't want to see her family either.

I knock on her door, softly enough to not startle her. It opens right away.

"Oh, hey!" She was also in her comfortable pajama pants and a hoodie.

"We thought you could use some company." Max lets go of my hand.

"Yeah, that would be great!" She comes out into the hallway. "Not in my room, though. The smell of incense might be overpowering."

"Where do we go?"

"Well," Rachel starts as she closes her door, "There is snow piled up out there and I want to play a game with you two."

"You want to battle?"

"I'm not losing and  _do_ _not_ team up against me." Rachel poked her finger into Max's arm.

I just listened to them, feeling Rachel's competitive energy rub off on me, and felt it was a great way to pass the time.

"Chloe has to spend time with her mom and David. She felt like it was time to bond with her mom and warm up to David. He's actually nice, but still kind of a dick."

"Rachel," I lean over a bit to see her, "Why aren't you spending it with your family?"

"I can't. I don't want to see them," Rachel rolled her eyes, "I would rather be with you two than them."

And that was that.

* * *

Outside, the front of our dorm was a winter wonderland, covered in the white snow to our knees. It must have happened recently; there was no sign of tracks of someone or something walking through. There was no sun out and everything felt so surreal in that moment.

"Holy shit," Rachel awed.

"I don't even want to touch it..." Max followed.

I don't know whether to say something or actually start messing with the snow first. Then, Rachel grabs a fistful and then throws it at us. She runs off through the snow towards the grass.

"Ah, Rache!" Max starts to step through, "You're dead!"

"Suck my ass, Max Warhol!"

I decided to stay back for now as I brush all the snow off me. I watched as they threw snowballs back and forth; most of them were hitting Max. I felt excited just watching them.

"I'm not losing, Rachel Amber!" Max yelled as she fell face first into the snow.

"Says the girl who is eating snow right now!"

I couldn't hold my laughter.

"You just lost, Max Caulfield." Rachel held her hand out to Max, to lift her up again.

Max grabs her hand, but then pulls Rachel down with her. The snow puffed up as she also landed face first.

"Damn it, Caulfield!" Rachel squealed as she went down. They were both sitting in snow, throwing more snow at each other, and laughing up a storm.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" I asked Rachel.

It took them a while to realize being shoulder-deep in snow was a bad idea and they ran back into the dorm building. I helped both of them get all the snow off and back to our rooms again.

"I don't want to fifth wheel you guys, but thanks," Rachel hugged herself for warmth, "I'm going to Skype with Chloe for a bit and I can call you guys, if you want."

"I'll call you." I wouldn't want her to be completely lonely.

"You're too sweet for your own good, Kate."

"That's why I like her so much." Max put her arm around me. I hug her back, kissing her cheek.

"It took you a week to tell her how you feel."

Max only chuckled nervously, "Yeah..."

I wanted to laugh, but I also took too long to tell her.

We all arrived to our rooms again.

"Oh, Rachel, can you take Alice with you while we're out?" I ask.

"I don't mind! Let me get her right now, so you guys don't forget." She opens her door.

Max goes to her room and retrieves Alice, who has been eating some carrots we left. Rachel takes the cage carefully.

"Have fun on your date, you two," she wished us and then went into her room.

"We should get ready." I guessed the time. At least I should, because she worked so hard to make this date great. I'd want to look nice.

"You go first," she insists, "I need to call Dana."

"Of course, let me know when it's time to go."

I went into my room, everything as I left it, and went to my bed first. I grabbed my pillow and shoved my face into it, letting out the high-pitched scream I've been holding in. It was well needed, because this date is the most important one of all.

I then placed it back neatly and went to grab clothes. It's going to be freezing once it's nighttime. I didn't feel like wearing pants, maybe black leggings? Then, I can finally wear these brown combat boots Max got me for my birthday. I wanted to wear my black A-line dress for a while; I can put a jacket over that. Usually on our dates, we just wear what we wore that day, because we decide to go on one when we're at school or just outside.

I really wanted to wear my hair down and keep her beanie on, so I planned doing that. Maybe a scarf? I might be overthinking it now.

I'll just go shower to think about it. The showers should have plenty of warm water.

* * *

I never heard anyone come into the showers. I was alone in there. Rachel must be talking to Chloe and Max might be talking on her phone still to Dana.

I was in my room again, finally changed in my new clothes and I was still contemplating it. I felt like I was doing too much. My brown parka stopped about five inches from my dress and it felt strange. I don't remember the last time I wore my hair down in public, but I felt prettier. Max complimented it whenever she had the chance and always acted like it was the first time she's seen it that way.

There was a gentle knocking on my door. I was stuck in this look; I hope she likes it. I open the door, only slightly so I can see her, and she made me feel overdressed. She had her simple hoodie with a scarf, black pants, and the usual shoes she wears for every occasion. Her hands seem to fidget together in her black gloves. She still had her bag slung around her torso, probably for her camera.

"Did I overdo it?" I open the door all the way.

I watched her jaw fall, stuck in a daze and seemingly enthralled by me.

"Wowzers..." Was as she said at first.

She shakes her head, "You're fucking beautiful, Kate. I don't deserve you in any way, shape, or form."

"Stop it, you." I lightly push her, but I was all flushed and giggly. I've gotten used to the language, but in my heart I knew I wanted to tell her not to.

" _I'm_ really not dressed at all compared to you."

"You look great, Maxie. Are we going now?"

"Y-yeah, Dana and Juliet are on their way."

"Alright, lead the way."

* * *

We made it to the parking lot. The snow has, sadly, melted and was nearly gone since the snowball fight. Surprisingly, I was warm, despite the dress. We held hands and talk about various movies we've seen recently and what our favorite seasons were.

"Every season has a good photo opportunity," Max stared up at the cloudy and grey sky, "I need more pictures for my wall."

"You can take plenty when we're on this mysterious date."

"It's going to be worth it," she squintws towards two people walking in the distance, "I think that's them."

"Are we walking to the destination?"

"That's what we talked about on the phone. I know you love to walk around and observe everything around you, so I suggested doing that."

"You're so thoughtful," I squeezed her hand, "So it's nearby?"

"Exactly, is that a better hint?"

"Is it within walking distance? Or is it far and we're just walking because I like it?"

"No more questions."

Dana and Juliet finally walked up to us, wearing their comfortable and slightly matching green winter outfits, with one scarf wrapped around the both of them. Their arms were interlocked together, so their hands stayed in their pockets.

"Hey Kate! Max!" Dana greeted first, waving her gloved hand.

"Dana and Juliet!" I greeted back, joyfully, "Are you ready for our double date?"

"You know it! Max and I are excited to show you two."

"Well hurry up then," Juliet grumbled, "You haven't told anything about it to me."

"Impatient, impatient," Dana stuck her tongue at her, "To our date!"

* * *

"I wish you guys went to the Halloween Vortex Party! What were you guys doing instead?" Dana frowned. We were walking, both Juliet and I were clueless and only followed their lead, through the melted snow and slippery floor.

The street was void of cars and stores were closed. What place will we go?

"We were watching movies and eating candy." Max said truthfully.

Dana and Juliet looked at each other.

"Damn, that sounds way better." Juliet sighed wistfully. Her breath came out as a fog.

"You guys can do that next year."

It was silent for a while. All we heard was wind and plastic bags flowing and hitting the ground.

"After that whole Victoria thing, I can't stand her." Dana breaks it.

"I'm still giving her a chance," I disagreed, "I think she can warm up a little after saying these harsh things."

"I tried to be forgiving, I really did," Juliet sneered, "She's such a freaking asshole."

I felt quite alone in the "Forgiving Victoria" Club, but I understand. She was the one who generated all this hate against me since I started school there. I can't bring myself to hate; I can't even hate my own mom and aunt.

"We still went to that party." Dana reminded.

"We had to. What are we doing in the Vortex Club still?"

"We wanted to be social and meet new people."

I hummed at that. I never found interest in the club, since nearly everyone in it hated me. I remember the history of the club and how it was for outcasts to come together. Now, it was just affluent people who liked being better than everyone? I'm not sure now.

"We're almost there." Max mentions.

"Is it food? I'm hungry." Juliet was still begging for clues.

"Yes!" Max and Dana said in unison.

* * *

We arrive to the same little cafe Max and I went to on our first date. It was the only building with light shining through the window and it was a lot more dream-like during dusk.

"This is destination one," Max tells me.

"How many destinations are there, Maxster?" I bump my arm into hers.

"Two and no more hints from now on."

We all walked inside and it was warm enough to finally take off our jackets. A girl behind the counter seemed to be the only person in the place.

"Welcome you guys!" She greeted. "I guess it's reserved especially for you!"

"That's perfect!" Dana went up to the counter right away.

Max didn't say anything for a minute, so I turn around and she was stunned once again. She finally saw my dress and had her hand over her chest, like her breath was taken away.

"Is it nice?" I asked her. I couldn't help but play with the sleeves and my hair.

"Hold still." She tells me. She took her camera out. My face and neck started to burn and my cheeks were definitely red. As I watch the flash go off, I only became more flushed.

"Wow Kate, you look so good." Juliet complimented.

"Thank you. I'm kinda self-conscious wearing it. You guys dressed so casually." I observed their long-sleeved sweaters and leg-hugging jeans.

"Don't, Kate, you look great. I also like that you let your hair down. You should do that more."

"So I've been told."

"Alright, where do you want to sit?" Dana turned to us, "I ordered for all of us already."

There were plenty of sits, so we choose a booth next to the window.

"This is so relaxing." I slide into the seat, feeling the cold against the window. My arm touched Max's as she sits down.

"I'm so happy we're doing this." Dana leaned over the table, resting on her arms.

She then sighs sweetly, "You guys are so cute together."

"Thank you so much," I smiled from the compliment, "You guys are great together."

"Even after a year, we're still crazy in love, aren't we, Juliet?" Dana looks back at her, who was on her phone.

"See?" Dana turned back to us.

"Here you guys go," the girl came up to our table with a tray of two slices of chocolate cake and four cups of coffee and tea, "Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Thank you... Steph." I read her name tag. She walks away and we started to dig in.

"I've had their tea plenty of times, but it tastes even better this time around." I indulge in the taste.

"I know, right?" Dana sips from her cup. "Let me ask you something."

"Sure, anything."

"Where did you get that dress?! I need it!"

I laugh and we went into a deep conversation about clothes. I heard and saw the flash and click from Max's camera, but we kept talking.

* * *

"Okay, off to place number two!" Dana cheered as we walked out.

Back in the cold, the streetlights lit our path to wherever we had to go. It went from dream-like to eerie; I held Max closer with a tight grip around her arm.

"No more hints, right?" I ask once more.

"That's right." She replied, looking in my eyes to let me know that she's serious.

We all started to walk slowly, side-by-side, careful to not slip.

"You guys want to play a game?" Dana suggests on the way there.

"I spy?" It was the only game I can think of.

"That, two truths one lie, twenty questions," Dana names a few.

"Please let that be a hint to the next place." Juliet was still trying to get hints.

Max and Dana stayed silent, smiling at each other. I looked at Juliet in confusion. Now I'm starting to wonder why it was so important to make it secretive. It was nighttime now and it was making me wonder what other place would be open.

I realized that we were heading to the lighthouse. It was shining at the top of the cliff, stationary and spinning around. What are you planning, Max Caulfield?

"Have you ever stayed awake to look at the stars?" Max asks me. She stared up at the millions of visible and twinkling stars in the dark sky.

"I should start doing that sometime." I look with her.

"You guys find joy in everything," Dana chuckled, "What do we ever do?"

"We just do things for the Vortex Club. And at home, we eat and sleep," Juliet replied to her, "Sure we fuck once in a while-"

" _Juliet_ , please, Kate is here."

I laughed at their interaction, "I'm okay with that. Max and I have had our fair share of amorous moments."

Dana smirked, but she was shocked, "Kate, I didn't know you get down like that."

I don't, but Max always starts it.

"It's mostly showering together, to be quite honest." I admit.

"Why don't we do that, Dana?" Juliet was jealous. I can hear it in her tone.

"Later," Dana kisses her cheek, "when we're home."

* * *

We were almost at the lighthouse. Were we all going to just lie down and stargaze? Were we going to talk? Were we going to just take pictures?

We all stopped for a moment, once we arrived to the top. We all admired the prussian blue sky, the vast amount of stars that seemed to go on infinitely, and the full moon, shining brightly beyond everything else.

"Let's start this date, shall we?" Max interrupts the viewing. She goes and Dana follows, talking to each other at first.

"Are you okay, Juliet?" I walk closer to her.

"How obvious is it that I was jealous earlier?"

"Only a little bit," I said as truthfully as I can, "But, it's not bad or anything."

"I just want to spend more time with her. I really love these breaks, because we get to do all the things we want to do. All this club stuff is so tiring and then Victoria and Nathan and everyone else and UGH!"

I stayed silent, in case she had anything more to say.

"I feel like a total asshole for acting like this."

"You're not. You just want to be with her more. It's an understandable feeling."

"You're right, Kate."

We suddenly hear music playing behind us. It was slow, romantic, and it added more to the ambiance. I can hear piano and violin notes flow through the air.

Max came up to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." I played along. She grabs my waist and I wrap my arms around her neck, swaying around. I couldn't help but look down.

"Was this your big plan?" I look into her eyes again.

"Yeah, Dana and I were practicing to dance for tonight."

I can see Dana and Juliet dancing; I haven't them smile so big and bright until now. Dana lifted Juliet and spun her around. Juliet must feel so much better now.

Max was still very uncomfortable, especially the position of her hands, and how her eyes darted around. I pushed my forehead against hers.

"Are you nervous?"

"I am. I really hoped you liked today," Max fixed her hands, holding me closer, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to throw up."

"I love it, Max. I don't want you to be scared."

"You're so beautiful. Inside and out."

"So are you."

We laughed and continued to dance as the music continued to play.

* * *

The song went from a slow one to a fast and upbeat one, so we started to dance together. Dana and Juliet did their best to help us become loose and dance as wildly as they did. We eventually did, but we were all realized how late it was.

"We better get back." I said as we all stopped dancing for the night.

"Yeah, we need to get home too," Dana stops the music, "I still have more energy in my system!"

"We'll dance later." Juliet said said with a wink.

"I need to call Rachel right now." I take my phone out. I dial in her number and waited for her response.

"Hello?" She still sounded fully awake.

"Hey Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Just hanging out with your rabbit and spoke to Chloe for a long time. How's your date? You've been gone for hours now."

"We just finished right now. We're walking home now."

"Oh cool! Well, if you want Alice back when you get back, I can do that."

"Do you want to keep her for the night?"

Rachel was silent.

"Hello?" I said after a couple minutes.

"If you don't mind." She finally says.

"It's okay, Rachel. Keep her for tonight and we'll get her in the morning."

"Alright. Tell me all about the date tomorrow."

"We will, sleep well."

* * *

Dana and Juliet split from us when it was the entrance of school.

"We had a great time, you two! Let's do it again sometime!" Dana waved.

"Next time, Kate and I are going to plan it and not tell you shit." Juliet said it so happily.

I wasn't against it, so I said, "We should do that."

"Oh, fuck," Dana grumbled.

"See you when break is over!" Max waved goodbye.

We walked quickly to her room again, through the bone-chilling cold. On our way, we pass Rachel's room and we noticed she changed her room slate—Don't Mess Around In There!—just for us. We weren't going to, but she loved to joke around with that.

We just go into Max's room, changed into our pajamas again, went to brush our teeth, and then get back for bed.

"This is the best day anyone can ever ask for." I tell her. Max gets into bed, sliding close to me, and turning off the light.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"More than like," I got closer, I could barely see her, "And there are many dates to come."

"Absolutely," she then kisses my nose, "Crap, I missed."

I giggled, "It's appreciated. Goodnight, Max."

"Night, Kate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like something missing... Anyway, this is the end! I had lots of fun writing this and look forward to more Life is Strange stories from me!  
> Review and thank you for reading!


End file.
